You have enchanted me
by musicfreakiam
Summary: Paul imprints on Bella's little sister. Bella tried to forbid Regan from seeing him and only ends up fueling the fire.
1. Chapter 1

**_I wrote this a long time ago and didn't edit much. Enjoy! _:D**

**I also know there are some misspelled words...  
**

**You have really enchanted me**

**1**

**[Regan Swan]**

Bella hugged me and started babbling about something that held no interest in me. Dad greeted me with a pat on the back, knowing how much I hated hugs. No one asked me if I was okay and or about my time in Seattle. Mom had let me move in with dad instead of fighting for custody. We all knew if she tried she would loose, while living with her I had runaway four times. The final runaway was over the course of six months. No one knew where I was. I had finally had enough of living on the streets and showed up on a doorstep of my mom's sister. I called dad and after a week it was decided I was moving in with him. I was flown out and returned to the place where I was born. My true home.

Considering Bella and I shared a room when we live here so many years ago, we had to share a room again. They had already moved out her huge bed and put in twins. Everything else we had to share. Thank goodness I owned absolutely nothing. The only things I brought with me were a cd player, cds, some clothes, and a completely emotionless personality. Bella cooked dinner and did most of the talking, she wanted me to meet her boyfriend and his family.

I declined. I just wanted to be left alone and not make friends.

**!-!-!-!**

"Leave me alone." I flat out told that to anyone who decided to conversate with me as I entered the high school. Charlie had to go to work early and dropped me off 30 minutes before school actually began. It gave me enough time to get my books, locker and other things. There were very few students and most of them just watched me curiously. Not bothering to lend a helping hand when I tried opening my locker.

It seemed like eternity before school ended and I was worn out. I was behind in most of my classes and the teachers loaded extra work on me. Some offered to tutor me after school but I said no. I learned better alone, not with someone looking over my shoulder. Science and math irritated me the most and when those classes were over I wanted to hit something. I don't know how I'm going to pass those classes.

"Regan want to go over to the Cullen's?" Bella came up to me at the end of the day and didn't seem to notice how tired I looked. My long hair was tied into a messy bun, and bags had formed under my eyes.

"No. Stupid teachers dumped a lot of homework on me and it's due at the end of the week. I'm going home."

She look disappointed. I didn't care. Even if I wanted to care I couldn't, that feeling was lost to me. "How will you be getting home?"

"Walking? I might get something to eat. Later."

A few blocks from the house I bought soda and a hot dog. I planned on going home, doing homework, and sleeping the day off. When I got home and started doing my homework, I instantly gave up. I retained little information and fell asleep reading a very boring passage.

For the rest of the week I didn't really talk to Bella or dad. I came home to an empty house, attempted homework and fell asleep, waking up at one in the morning, eating a sandwich and going back to sleep. School was really kicking my ass.

As anti social as I was, when Bella introduced me to her boyfriend's family, and when his brother Emmett offered to help me, I didn't decline. I wanted to make an effort in school and show dad that I was fine. That he didn't have to worry about me anymore. With Emmett's help I completed a little more than half the homework and I felt pretty good about that.

Finally the weekend came. When dad came home from work we sat in the living room and watched TV for an hour. Only talking when a really stupid commercial came on, and laughing when a funny one came on. Then he turned off the TV and faced me.

"Regan…I really hate to lecture you right now but Bella told me-."

"Dad I know what she told you. I just want to be alone. I do not want to make friends or socialize with people. I just want to stay here and do nothing." I interrupted. "I did my share of talking in Seattle and right now I just want to be alone and relax. I know I've been acting like a robot with my emotions and being rude to everyone but I'm tired."

"I understand, but can you talk to her, a conversation that lasts a minutes at least."

"I guess."

"She also did mention to me that you don't have a lot of clothes. Edward's sister is more then happy to take you out shopping." Judging from his tone, I didn't have a choice.

"Fine." I growled. One little shopping spree couldn't kill me.

I went upstairs and listened to music. Sighing when Bella came into the room.

"Dad wants us to talk. You have two minutes." I said.

"Regan why are you so…different?" she asked.

"Because I realized life sucks."

"Life doesn't suck! There are great things in life, like lo-."

"Do not say love. I loved and lost and decided it's better to have never loved at all because I lost my virginity to the love who ended up being a total jerk and cheating scum! Men only want one thing in life. Sex." I spat angrily. I hope Eric fucking dies.

"You…you had sex!"

"Yeah, scream that for father to hear."

"Sorry."

"You act surprised. Haven't you and Howard done it yet?"

"It's Edward and no! He wants us to be married first."

"Old fashion guy. How nice."

"Regan you're only 15!"

"I am aware of that Bella."

"Who was he, how did you meet him?"

"It was a few weeks after I runaway and I was in a gas station crying my eyes out, tempted to call mom. Some drunken dumbass walked in and tried forcing me into a stall. Eric came in and rescued me. At that moment he was the nicest guy on earth. Polite and sweet. Moved in with him, sex, sex, sex, and one day I found him getting high and humping some chick. I dumped his sorry ass, took most of his money, well stole it, and spent the next two months working at a movie theater. I finally had enough of living on the street and the rest you know of. Look at that it's been two minutes. Goodnight."

"Regan."

"Good. Night." I repeated putting my headphones on and highering the volume. She eventually gave up and went to bed. She annoyingly forgot to close the window and I had to get up and closed it myself. Due to the coldness I couldn't go to sleep and spent the next two hours categorizing my cd collection. Eventually falling asleep.

The next morning I was in a fancy car with Bella, Alice and Rosalie. Driving to the nearest clothing store.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

**[Regan Swan]**

Shopping wasn't as horrible as I overly imagined it to be. Alice asked me what I liked and stuck with it. A few times she did try to get me to wear something bright and out there but saw that wasn't going to happen. Bella stood in the back, making sure I didn't try to sneak away. Rosalie made it obvious she didn't want to be here, and was rude to me every chance she got.

When I learned how much Alice had spent on me I could have died.

"Bella's family is our family." She simply said.

I quickly learned the more I refused the longer shopping took. So when she decided I should get me hair done I let her do it. Besides I really needed to cut my hair.

We got home and Charlie smiled in satisfactory seeing that Alice and I were getting along very well.

"See it wasn't that bad." He said after they left.

"So Regan want to come with me to the Cullen's tomorrow?" Bella asked.

I opened my mouth to protest bit dad interrupted me.

"Bella, Jacob and Billy are having a bonfire tonight and you two are going."

"Okay." I said.

"But dad!" Bella started to whine but he cut her off.

"You are spending a lot of time with the Cullen's and neglecting everyone else. You're going and if you don't then you're grounded. For a month."

"Fine. I'll tell Edward."

"Jeez you have to pry those two apart." I said after she left the room.

"Ever since he came back she's never left his side."

"She's afraid he might leave again."

"I know. He should have stayed gone. Bella was finally being herself again, making friends. She's happier know but she's too devoted to Edward."

"You can say that again. They were eye raping each other at school."

"Speaking of school, how is it going?"

"Fine. Emmett helped me in some subjects and I'm fairing well in the others."

"Great. And you like living here?"

"Anything beats living with **her**." I spat. Angrily stabbing my meatball.

**!-!-!-!**

"Lighten up Bella. You act is if you're going to a funeral and you're only wearing a bra."

"Jacob and I aren't on the best terms. I don't want to see him."

"What did he ever do to you?"

"He hates Edward! He thinks the love of my life will break my heart again."

"Bella it is the law of the universe, couples are always breaking each others heart. But what Edward did to you was cold and I can't blame Jacob for hating him. He's just looking after you, like a best friend should. Instead of refusing to listen to him consider what he is saying. He might be right."

"Edward would never hurt me. He promised."

"Promises are meant to be broken."

"You're so mean."

"I'm only being a unbiest side. I can see that Edward loves you, but if he broke your heart once then he can break it again."

"He won't." she muttered.

I vaguely remember Jacob. I couldn't spot him in a crowd but I could remember his laugh. And damn did he get huge.

**[Paul]**

"You imprinted on Bella's sister. She is going to MURDER you." Embry said. "Look at that look she is giving you right now. Paul you are going to die tonight."

Bella was glaring at me with savagery and I didn't give a damn. I only cared about her sister at the moment.

"Jacob can you please get Bella away from her sister." I asked.

"I can try, but I've been trying to talk to Bella for weeks and that hasn't worked. I can try…"

After Billy told the legends Jacob and I made our move. He started talking to Bella. As it turned out talking to Regan wouldn't be hard. Bella wanted to talk to Jacob alone, about me imprinting on her little sister. When they were a distance away I sat down next to Regan and gave her my best smile.

"I'm Paul."

"Regan."


	3. Chapter 3

**You have enchanted me**

**3**

**[Regan Swan]**

Well Paul it quite a thing. I can't think of any guy I've known that managed to make me laugh within the first minute of meeting him. Talking to him was easier to come by then talking to my own family and when the time came to leave I just had to give him my number.

Bella drove back to the house upset and on the verge of tears. I asked her what was wrong, more curious then actually concerned for her.

"Jacob, he is such an…"

"Ass?"

She nodded.

She continued ranting on how stupid Jacob was being and how much Edward loved her and blah, blah, blah. For a while I just stopped listening and focused on something more important. Myself.

Paul looked like a nice guy but I know looks are deceiving. Yet I still find myself attracted to him in a way I never felt before. It wasn't lust or anything like that. It also seemed Bella had something personal against him. That could be a problem.

"Sorry to interrupt your ranting but what did this Paul do to make you all evil." I asked.

"He's very bad Regan. I don't want you seeing him."

One thing she needed to learn about me, I do not take kindly to people telling me what to do.

"I can see who ever I want and there is nothing you can do about it."

"Trust me I know what's best."

"No I know I know what's best. I'm 15 and I've been living on the streets for months so I can do whatever the hell I want to do."

"He's bad Regan! You don't even know the full story."

"Then tell me the full story."

"I can't."

"I'm seeing him. Go ahead and go tell dad and try to convince him but that won't work because dad wants me to make friends and come home five minutes before curfew. He wants me to talk to people so I will do that with Paul."

"You can talk to me."

"I can't talk to you. Every sentence you speak has the word Edward in it. We are complete opposites so we are bound to get into an argument every time we talk to each other and I have a feeling that anything I tell you, you'll blab it out to the Cullen's. It's my privacy and I want to keep it that way! Look, now you have me yelling and all worked up!" I rolled down the windows and tried to cool off.

"I'm your sister Regan you can trust me." She said softly.

"Well I don't feel like I could. Just drop this." I hissed.

By the time we got home dad had already went to bed and I skipped the dinner Bella was preparing. I thought she had given up on the Paul subject. Apparently I was wrong.

"I'm sorry Regan."

"I don't care for apologies. But if it makes you feel better then I accept it. Oh…and I'm still going to see Paul."

"Promise you'll be careful."

"I'm not going to have sex with him Bella. Just because I'm not a virgin doesn't mean I have sex with every guy that I meet."

"I'm not talking about sex."

Then what the hell is she talking about?

**!-!-!-!**

"Regan what do you want for your birthday?" Bella asked catching me off guard.

"My birthday?"

"It's in two weeks. Remember?"

"Not really." I can remember everyone's birthday except for mine. For me it was a day to pray to the rain god and plead for him to strike me with a bolt of lighting. Mom would force me to have a birthday party, invite people I hated and made me act stupid. How I hated my birthday.

"Want to throw a party?"

"No and if you try I swear I will climb out the bedroom window. I've done it before and I will do it again."

"Alice will be disappointed."

I shrugged my shoulders.

The phone rang and I answered it.

"He Jacob!" It's always good to hear from a person who doesn't annoy the living hell out of me. I looked over at Bella. She mouthed _I'm not here! _"Do you want to speak to Bella because she is standing in front of me with nothing to do."

"Actually I wanted to talk to you. Want to come over and watch some movies. It will be me, Embry and Paul."

"I'm there!"

"Does Bella want to come?" I could hear the hope in his voice and that made my shriveled up heart flutter a little.

"Let me ask her." I turned to my glaring sister and asked.

"Will Paul be there?"

"Yeah."

"Then I'm going."

I put the phone back to my ear, "She's coming. See you in a few."

**!-!-!-!**

Bella's attempt in keeping Paul away from me failed miserably. Jacob always distracted her and then Paul would make a move, nothing sexual. Maybe that's why I like him so much.

The movie happened to be one of the Saws and they were more gruesome than I imagined and wondered why all my fake friends claimed it to be stupid.

Bella excused herself to the bathroom once it ended and now was the time to ditch my bodyguard.

"Want to go for a walk?" I asked them.

"I have to go to…work." Embry said.

"I'll go." Paul said immediately.

"I'll be here to tell Bella where you guys are." Jacob said.

Paul and I walked out the font door and as we walked I started to laugh.

"Bella is going to kill me." I said.

"That's if she finds us."

"It drives me nuts when she tried looking after me."

"She's doing it because she loves you."

"I guess that means she didn't love me when we lived with our mom." I said bitterly.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Come on now you have me curious."

"No."

"How about this, you tell me, and I'll tell you something."

"Like what?"

"You'll know when you tell me."

"Let me think about it…"


	4. Chapter 4

**You have enchanted me**

**4**

**[Regan Swan]**

"GIRLS!" dad yelled from downstairs.

Our mouths shut and we glared at each other. Ever since I had started 'dating' Paul she's been acting like a total bitch. We get into an argument almost every hour and I'm pretty sure dad wanted to strangle the both of us. Just the joys of having two teenage girls in the house and sharing the same room.

"You're always up and I can't get any sleep. So please go to bed at a respectable time." Bella whispered.

"I go to sleep when I want to go to sleep. Plus I'm not jumping around and screaming."

"Just do this one little thing for me."

"No."

"At least turn off the lights."

"Why? When the lights go out you go x-rated or something?"

"You're disgusting!"

"You didn't deny it."

"I don't do that! Do one more thing for me."

"I might if you leave me and Paul alone. Every time I go over there you just have to tag along!"

"It's been almost two weeks and I think you're moving too fast with him!"

"Please you kissed Edward the moment you met him. I haven't even kissed Paul…yet!"

"GIRLS!" dad yelled again.

"You're getting to serious with him."

"You think I'm getting too serious with him? Since that isn't true I think I might make it true."

**!-!-!-!**

That week didn't improve much. We argued over the smallest stupidest things but we did so in whispers so dad wouldn't hear us. And before I knew it my birthday was upon me. 16.

Three people broke the no rules agreement. Bella gave me a necklace that frightened me a little. Dad got me a bicycle sort of hinting for me to get a job.

"Regan its mom. She wants to talk to you."

"No."

"It's the fifth time she called."

"Fine." I took the phone and hung up. "That's all I have to say to her."

"Maybe she wanted to apologize."

"Yeah right. I'm going over to Paul's and DON"T need a ride."

"But it might rain!"

"Edward's here." That will distract her.

I walked outside putting my helmet on.

"Happy Birthday." Edward said.

"Thanks." I picked up my bike and couldn't wait to leave.

"You're going out?"

"Dad is cleaning his guns and Bella is being Bella. Not much action going on here."

"You should be spending the day with your family."

"Just because it's my birthday? Just a day to celebrate the mistake my mom made."

It started raining by the time I go to Jacob's, who ended up not being home. Paul fortunately was.

"Birthday girl I have a present for you."

"I clearly remember saying no presents."

"You're going to love it."

He sat me down on the couch and told me to close my eyes.

I heard him move around and it took forever until he said open your eyes.

I opened them and gasped. A dark pair of brown eyes stared at me. A wet snot sniffing me and a short tail wagging. In Paul's hands was a tiny German shepherd with a bright ribbon tied onto his collar. He placed the puppy on my lap and it started liking my face.

"He's adorable!"

"_She._" He corrected sitting down next to me. "She seems to love you already."

"Well I am the dog whisperer. This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me." Mom never let me get a dog, only fat cats that hated me. I leaned over to kiss Paul on the cheek but at the exact same moment he turned his head to say something and I ended up kissing _him._

I always read in the stories that the first kiss is magical, slow and the best damn feeling on earth! Liars! This was awkward and didn't last for five seconds. We both pulled back and looked somewhere else.

I was embarrassed at first but found myself smiling. I knew he was too.

The second kiss was more interesting.

**~A**

**THANKYOU FOR THE REVIEWS! :D  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**2011 whooooot! **

**Warning Regan gives Bella the sex talk!**

**You have enchanted me**

**5**

**[Regan Swan]**

Bella entered the room really angry and immediately picked a fight with me. "What did Jacob do now?" I asked her.

"Jacob didn't do anything!" she kicked off her shoes and almost gave herself a black eyes in the process.

Hmm what did Mr. Perfect do to upset her that much? "Care to tell me about it." Not because I care about her, just because I'm curious.

"I don't want to talk about it with you."

"Okay than." I went back to brushing Amy, because if she doesn't get brushed at least once a day she becomes cranky. I've created a pampered puppy princess.

"He's just frustrates me sometimes." She blurted out.

"Really? I thought he treated you like a queen." He's certainly placed her on a non existence pedestal.

"Let's just say I want to do something he doesn't want to do."

"Well maybe what you want to do is stupid. Don't tell him I said this but he's mostly….always right about most things. What exactly do you want to do?"

She turned away but not before I saw her cheeks redden. Aww my older sister wants to have sex.

"Wow. Do we need to have the talk?"

"Dad already gave me the talk. Him and Edward think we should wait until we're married."

"Considering your planning on doing that after graduation I don't know why you're so mad about it now. Is Edward teasing you?"

"Not exactly. I mean…look at him! Plus…" she was unable to finish that sentence. "Stop smiling Regan this is a very embarrassing conversation." No it's a very hilarious conversation! Bella hated talking about sex, especially with me.

"So these urges have been making you grumpy have they?"

She nodded.

"And Edward isn't doing any good is he?"

Again she nodded,

"Normally I wouldn't suggest this, but it looks like you're in great need of one. Buy a….V." I whispered. Dad is in the house and when the word sex is uttered, even thought of, he could suddenly hear through walls.

"A what?"

"You know…" her blank expression clearly told me she didn't know what the hell I'm talking about. "Come on Bella are you really that innocent!"

"Just tell me I'm not a little girl."

"A vibrator!"

Her face went off like Rudolph's red nose during a fog. She was utterly lost for words and I decided having this conversation with her is something I will never regret. Ever.

"Regan…you are disgusting."

"Bella women do it, I did it while dating Eric. With Paul though I don't think I have to."

"Stop it!"

"Hey this sex talk goes both ways missy. Seriously Bella, I can bet half the girls in the school do it. Mom does it. Teachers do it. And apparently so did your little sister."

"This conversation is over!"

"Fine, but if you have any more questions about sex, don't come running to me!"

**I'm not exactly sure a v is what I'm talking about. That's what I grow to hearing around the house. Yeah, I had a very interesting childhood.**


End file.
